trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Trashman Jones
History Trashman Jones is the main star of Multiverse Wrestling. Created by Takahata101, he his the main character of the show. As such, he is the only character that Taka himself controls during the streams. His foul mouth, cocky attitude and love of fighting made him one of the strongest fighters in the Multiverse. Trashman had been the number one star since day one, and is a two time Multiversal Heavyweight Champion. He had faced the likes of Probunaga, THE JHAKE, Mr. Touchems, and Grizzly Adams to defend his title. He almost always preferred to work solo, though will find allies if the situation calls for it. Personality Trashman is foul-mouthed and arrogant, believing that he is the undisputed champion of the Multiverse. He certainly has the record to back that up and isn't afraid to use dirty tactics in order to win. He will often times fall into cursing fits when the fight starts to slip out of his favor. He also has a deep fear of clowns, as shown with his feud with Mr. Touchems & the Vaudevillains. Relationships Pr0bunaga Probunaga is one of Trashman's biggest rivals since the beginning of The Multiverse. The two have frequently sparred, though they are not opposed with teaming up should the situation call for it. Mr. Touchems & the Vaudevillains One of Trashman's most powerful enemies, Mr. Touchems defeated him and took the title. Trashman feared Touchems due to his phobia of clowns, but that fear grew into hatred and a need for vengeance. He eventually killed Touchems at Shounen Spirit. However, the death of Touchems summoned the Vaudevillains, an entire faction of evil clowns. The Vaudevillains attacked Trashman during the Celebration of Trash, hospitalizing him. After losing his championship to Grizzly Adams, Trashman began exhibiting symptoms of a clown infection. His hair started changing and he developed an unusual tic causing him to laugh uncontrollably. After several weeks of frustration and the infection becoming worse, Trashman stepped away to do research on his affliction. Upon returning he revealed that it was more of a curse than a straight infection. And in order to get himself rid of it he would need to make each of the Vaudevillains bleed out to perform a ritual to revive Mr. Touchems and defeat him at Multivania in order to break the curse. Trashman did so, he laid waste to each of the clowns with his trusty CKD or Clown-Killing Device(a steel chair). After completing the ritual Mr. Touchems returned even bigger and stronger than before. Trashman would face the terrifying behemoth version of Mr. Touchems in a 2/3 falls match. It looked bleak for Trashman for most of the match but somehow in the end, he prevailed. Upon his fall, Mr. Touchems let out a wailing screech that shook the very foundations of the Multiverse. Not a moment later, the Horseman of Death Helixux would rise out of a dark portal in the ground, reach out to the body of Mr. Touchems and dragged him into the void where they both sank into. The Horseman promised he would ensure the clown would never rise again if Trashman prevailed. And so, Death tossed the remnants of the clown into The Empty, the space between spaces. Ensuring this nightmare will never haunt again. Trashman had been cured, however he still carries a scar in the form a streak of hair being stuck as shock red. Grizzly Adams The duo occasionally collaborated as a tag team dubbed Trash Mountain. It looked like Trashman would have a friendly matchup for Survivor Series when Grizzly Adams became the #1 contender for his Multiverse Heavyweight Championship. However, Grizzly Adams attacked Trashman after he returned from injuries caused by the Vaudevillains. When asked for comment Grizzly Adams said he was "just giving you a welcome back, Trashman. Your fight is with me not the sideshow." Grizzly entered their Survivor Series match accompanied by the New Four Horsemen. Grizzly Adams defeated Trashman for the title.